Ark 20 Episode 36: Red Money Part 6: Stone-Fist
3611365-3524117-ryu+vs+sagat+#1+(4).png|What Keyth did to Stone-Fist ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T1aS427HU_c ) Kin walked into the bar with his head held up high. Going off Nadines lead, he held his bandaged arm and walked into the bar with a hard boot of his right foot. Everyones heads turned and they all stood. Except the one in the middle of the room who had his back turned to Kin as he walked in. " EZEKIL! " Kin shouted at the man who had been surrounded by females. He had his back turned to Kin, he hadn't even acknolwedged him. Ezekiel has always been a complicated man. by any and all means. He's never been one for reason, but he's always one to be one with combat. As a commader he is relentless and cunning. Always thinking, though he prefers a hands on apporach to his problems i.e his fist. He is always one to think rationall, and what he lacks in intellegence he makes up for in common sensible thinking. He's a stern and stubborn man, usually with the assumption that everyone else is wrong, but he's the only one who's right. Making matters worse, he usually is right. As hot headed as he is, he never simply "rushes in". He's calm, and collective about serious situations. All though get a drink in his hand and you've got one of the happiest old men you'll ever meet. Luahing and dancing around. Even singing. He's also a very open pervert, often commenting on the looks of women and thier clothing wether lack of, or to much of it. All in all he is one to definitly have as an alley, but will not tolerate scum life criminals such as yakuza or nation wide threats. " Tasanagi... good for you to finally show. " Ezekiel said as he took a drink of his Vodka before simply lifting his right hand. " Kill him. " Ezekiel said in regards to the men who had been surrounded him in the bar. Each of them wearing black Jackets KPD jackets with an 'X' Across the KPD portion at the back. They charged at Kin and he got down in his stance, readying himself as he began to fight through them all. With his fist swiftly swinging through them, he'd smash one across the jaw, blasting him into a wall and then choke slaming two at the same time. He'd judo hip toss one through a shoulder. Swiftly, turning on the balls of his feet he caught a blade inbetwen his finger tips and snapped the metal with his finger tips before catching it in his right hand and stabbing another man through the chest. And then round house kicking it out of the man's back. A Katana landed in his back but he'd tank it, shrugging the pain off before drop kicking the man in his right knee and causing the bone to blast out of his leg completely. Kin seemed like a Demon, Despite the New moon rendering him weaker than what he was. He was all human right now. But with the scars the fights continued on. Beating them all into submission Kin had been exhausted by the end of it. Ezekiel stood clapping his hands together as he smirked. " Impressive Tasanagi... " He said staring at Kin with a pool of knocked out or even dead men around him. He was bleeding heavily and he was exhausted but it didnt matter. " Your... -pant- Coming with me... " " I think Not Tasanagi. You have no reason to convict me, and lets be honest. Your not strong enough to stop me. " " Shut up... I know you have ties with the theft of the Stolen drug from the Godfrey Instution. I also know... that you used to use the Drug that Danchou ex-Soramaru leader, had provided to the KPD years back. You missed the drug, the power it gave the KPD, the power it gave you. I can tell from your body, your still feeling the effects of the Drug. And you want to replicate it, to go against the new Yakuza orginzation. But all you've done.. is caused another war. Both sides have the Drug. Ringo Dash has it, and now you. I also know you have the Second in command to the District 3 as one of your Advocates. Thus why you've been able to slip through secrucity so easily. This has all been one big ploy for you hasnt it, taking on things bit by bit just to further your own goals. Using the system to get what you want. " " HA HA HA HA! LOOK AT YOU! " He said crossing his arms. " Of course I did Tasanagi. Do you see the freaks that run around this city. The Yakuza are power houses, Oni's Onihourda's. There everywhere. Vigilante's. This place is a cesspool there's no such thing as Honor anymore, or straight Justice simply raw dictatorship. Once Colt gets back, i'll have this city under my control. And with the power of the Drug, i'll be able to Combat the Gods, and save this world from destruction and all will know Stone-Fist as Hero. Kasaihana will know peace. " He said taking a deep breathe. " But... at the cost of what? Innocent lives?! " " Yes. There must be sacrfices Tasanagi. Keyome Understood this. Even your father. " " SHUT YOUR MOUTH, IM NOT EITHER OF THEM. " " Yes... I know. They would be on my side. RIngo Dash is a liablity. But he's causing a stirr placing the city into chaos. It's what I need, a reason to kill them all. You see I admire the Godfrey girl. Her Drug sent those filithy urchents in District 1 to there deaths. Making our jobs easier, the effects are into full play now. " " She's a Criminal... Like you. How did you get the shipment? " " I stole it, idoit. How else? I even Sold Ringo his batch, he's a crazed fool who wishes to bring back a filithy Yakuza who he deems as the true ruler. So I entertained him and allowed him to do so. " " So this has all been your doing... " " Everything,even down to the Board. I have them under my belt, they work for me. I have dirt on them all that could them some serious Jail time. " " Your all corrupt! " Kin said shouting at the top of his lungs. " The only reason why I'm telling you all of this... Is because. I know you won't be leaving here alive..." " YOU BASTARRRRDDD! " Kin said charging Stone-Fist, only to get a powerful punch in the face blasting him into the wall. His body Darted over, beating Kin in the face viciously over and over again untill his face was blisterd over in welps and bruises from the massive beating, leaving him a bloody mess. He'd finally end it with a punch that chruned Kin's insides, making blood spew from his lips. " My fighting style attacks your internal organs. You have no protection there, I just ruptured your liver..." He said to Kin. " You Won't live to see my plan fall through Tasanagi. Your through. " tumblr_lidx26vH4k1qgfevpo1_500.gif GokuPunchingPiccoloJr.png " Yeah... Wheres your daddy now.... " A wind blew... " RIGHT FUCKING HERE!!!!" Keyth Tasanagi And Suddenly out of nowhere it would Seem! Keyth Tasanagi Had arrived on the scene. " GET AWAY FROM MY BOY YOU SON OF A BITCH! " Stone-Fist turned to Keyth with a look of shock as Keyth dashed over and smashed him with the strength of 10000 men! Keyths fist blasted into his chest so hard that it reopend the skar on his chest and blasted him on the other side of the bar! Stone-Fist Dropped down to one knee holding the bleeding Skar. And there had Keyth beem wearing a brown wolverine like jacket with his wild spikey hair and a cigeratte in his mouth. Beer bottle in the other. " SON OF A BITCH! I'LL SHOW YOU NOT TO FUCK WITH ONE OF MINE! " Tumblr_mafj4e2vYL1qzk4cro1_500.gif Keyth Lit 10 cigerattes and swaollowed them all while they had been lit, drank the 20 oz of Vodka and then gurped! However what had came out had been a powerful stream of flame that blasted towards Stone-Fist ! " GAAWK! " He pulled both of his hands up to block the flame but he had been blasted away and outside before he smashed into a car. " Th-The hell~?!?!? " 1366233848_m.gif~c200.gif tumblr_lxfu5zmekw1r3ybkx.gif Stone-Fist pulled himself up to his feet and as Keyth was getting ready to finish the job, he turned to see his broken son and sucked in his teeth. The moment he turned, he'd scoop up Kin throwing him over his shoulder and Stone-Fist had escpaed. " Weakling...C'mon Son. " He said taking him some place safe. " D-Dad..." " It's alright son... im taking you home..." Category:Ark 20 Category:Red Money Saga